Souls refrain(rewrite)
by 23xo97
Summary: Ichigo die's and deal's with lose and decides to go to the Shinigami academy for a better life. Fight terrorist determined to destroy the Spiritual Art's academy. Ichigo learn that some things will never change. Ichigo is up for the ride of his life, can he handle Conspiracy and a crypt evil Government or will he fail to step up to the challenge.
1. Table of context

Summery – Ichigo die's and deal's with lose and decides to go to the Shinigami academy for a better life. Fight terrorist determined to destroy the Spiritual Art's academy. Ichigo learn that some things will never change. Ichigo is up for the ride of his life, can he handle Conspiracy and a crypt evil Government or will he fail to step up to the challenge.

**I own nothing**

Table of context

1. The eternal rain

2. Rainy days in the future

3. sorrows of ones heart

4.A ticket to nowhere

5. Decayed Embers

6. a new family pt.1

7.a new family pt.2

8. a new family pt.3( final)

9. chase the night away

10. fire in the dark

11. superstition

12. mixed up

13. air born

14. class start's

15. a rivalry is born

17. Rivals of the Eager

opinion's

kido lession

20. Hell butterfly

21. dance under the sun

out across the sky

23. hollow joker

24. the disoder with in

25. voice of the darkness

26. the dark empty light

27. count down to the final exam ( 15)

down to the final exam (14)

down to the final exam (13

down to the final exam 12

down to the final exam 11

down to the final exam 10

down to the final exam 9

down to the final exam 8

down to the final exam 7

down to the final exam 6

down to the final exam 5

down to the final exam 4

39. count down to the final exam 3

down to the final exam 2

down to the final exam 1

42. count down to the final exam 0

43. the sword frenzy begins

44. learning your name

45. Zangetsu

46. graduation day


	2. The eternal rain

Summery – Ichigo die's and deal's with lose and decides to go to the Shinigami academy for a better life. Fight terrorist determined to destroy the Spiritual Art's academy. Ichigo learn that some things will never change. Ichigo is up for the ride of his life, can he handle Conspiracy and a crypt evil Government or will he fail to step up to the challenge.

**I own nothing**

1- The eternal rain

June 17th, Ichigo Kurosaki is 8 years old.

Masaki Knew she had to go to the grocery store but she also had to pick Ichigo up from martial art's class." I think I should gust take Ichigo to the grocery store with me." Masaki walked to Ichigo's Martial Arts class where he was fighting that Tatsuki girl. "You better watch out for that Tatsuki girl she might beat you on day."" Na I practice all the time and she only comes to class once in awhile." Ichigo smiled at his mother as they left the school."Ichigo put on your raincoat I don't want you to get soaking wet." Masaki watched Ichigo put on his raincoat and they walked on the sidewalk."Ichigo we are going to the grocery store if you don't mind." Ichigo took a minute to think "No I do not mind." "That's good I will let you pick out what we are having for dinner or perhaps you would like candy instead." Masaki was nice when she said this, after all she usually takes Ichigo straight home. "Really I get to pick what is for dinner." Ichigo smiled and seemed very happy that it was his turn to pick what was for dinner. Masaki and Ichigo continued to walk in the rain. They would only have to cross the street two times to get to a small grocery store.

Walking along with his mother on the wet sidewalk, it was pouring rain like there was no tomorrow. As they walked across the street, the horn of a truck was heard, heading right for the two. Young Ichigo quickly managed to push his mother out-of-the-way. The next thing Masaki Kurosaki knew, her son appeared lifeless, lying motionless on the ground. The truck that ran him over already sped in the distance, but it didn't matter; all that Masaki was concerned about was getting her son to the hospital. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" "My son has been run over by a truck! Please send help!" Masaki hoped that Ichigo could still be saved while telling her site to the person on the phone. "The Police and Medics are on their way and will be there in a couple of minutes," The dispatcher answered. 5 minutes later, sirens could be heard and the ambulance arrived, along with two Police Officers.

The medic brought Ichigo in the ambulance. Masaki was about to get in the ambulance with him, but she was stopped by one of the two police officers. "Ma'am, I am terribly sorry, but we need to ask you a few questions before you can go in, if you don't mind." Masaki, of course, knew that the Police Officers wanted to ask her some questions so that the driver of the truck who ran Ichigo over could be brought to justice.

"…Okay." That was the hardest thing she had to say, because all she wanted was to be with Ichigo. But, all she could do was watch the ambulance pull away, sirens wailing, and drive off into the distance. "I want to go with Ichigo more than anything in the world but also I should answer their Questions, it is only far besides I'm sure everything will be all right in the end." Masaki was sure that Ichigo was probably going to be okay. If not she will never forgive herself for not getting in that ambulance. the rain let up as the two officers walked towards her."Madam I am Officer Botan Amori and this partner Officer Ruriko Nemoto we would like to ask you what happen to the best of your ability." Officer Botan Amori had dark skin, short wavy amber hair and was somewhat tall fairly muscular, his partner officer Ruriko had olive skin and Mid-length, straight bright, turquoise hair tied in a braid in the back.. Her eyes were Bright green, large. She was tall somewhat thin.

"Lets see I picked Ichigo up for his martial arts class and I had to go to the grocery store so I decided to take Ichigo with me, we We were crossing the street when a truck came out of nowhere Ichigo push me and the next thing I knew he was run over." Masaki tried not to cry but it was very hard to calm herself." Try to keep calm I can't give them any answers to their question if I get too upset I should at least try to stay calm." Masaki thought to herself. "Can you remember if you saw the license plate or if the light was green when you and your son crossed the street?" Officer Nemoto gave Masaki an odd look as if she was hiding something. " You rookie your supposed to ask how old her kid is and where she lives!" Amori's face was red with embarrassment. He was Determined to do things the proper way. Ruriko put on an artificial smile and replied. " I'm sorry." Ruriko tried to sound serious. _"I can't believe that they stood me with that rookie, if they placed me with a more experienced officer I might have finished this at the hospital."_ Botan Amori did not like working with his partner she probably felt the same about working with him."_I believe that he thinks I am a goody but he will see this is our organization's experiment on the Kurosaki family, all I have to do is play nice with Masaki what could be easierr_." Ruriko thought with an evil smile.

" Ichigo is 8 years old and my husband runs a clinic where we live with our children." Masaki wiped a tear from her eye's. " Can you describe What the vehicle or how fast it was going." Amori looked at took a minute to think of what to say. "I think it had 4 to 6 wheels and the cab of the truck was crimson red, and I think it was going 30 maybe 80 miles an hour, and "No I did not get the license plate or remember seeing one, and the light was red when Ichigo and I crossed." Masaki sobbed while answering. She was trying to keep calm but could not.

" I really can't believe that happened I just can't." Masaki continued to cry. "If the vehicle ran through the light green or not it would have been caught on the red light cameras, which are placed around the intersection." Masaki stopped crying and her face lit up." Is that really true now I can be sure the person who ran Ichigo over will be caught." Masaki smiled at that thought. Officer Amori took notes on Masaki's answer to the questions. "So you say a truck ran over your son not a car?" Amori was an honest working man but he was pretty sure that Masaki was too focused on her son at the time. "I think she was too focused on her kid to really notice anything, Beside We need to investigate that alibi of hers." Officer Amori thought to himself.\

"I'm pretty sure it was a truck, at least I think it was." Masaki was trying to make sure the information she gave the two Officers was valid. Giving the wrong information might make it harder to find the person who ran Ichigo over. "I could be wrong was it a truck or was it a car it all happened so fast." Masaki was trying to be honest." It really did happen so fast and I was probably too focused on Ichigo to notice." Masaki began to cry again and Officer Amori was regretting asking her the Question." I should have gone easy on her after all her kid did get ran over." He began to feel a little guilty." Ruriko drive miss Kurosaki to the hospital while i go further investigate her story." Ruriko had a wicked smile on her face." This is too perfect now I can make things seem so well when they really aren't ." Ruriko walked Masaki to her police car." It sure is nice of Ruriko to drive me to the Hospital and her and Officer Amori seem so nice to me I believe that they will definitely catch the person who ran Ichigo over." Masaki could never guess Ruriko was on of the bad guys and that Ruriko was only being nice to decieve her.


	3. Rainy days in the future

**me:sorry it took so long to post a chapter chibi ichigo ran away.**

**chibi ichigo(grumbles to himself): i can't believe i was caught in such a simple again will i fall for a pate of cookie's.**

**Me: Awww i think your just tried any way on ward with the storie.**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ryuken Ishida was trying his best to save the Kurosaki boy but one of the nurse messed up and they lost him._" crap what and i going to tell masaki she will be crushed i should tell it to her __personally that should make it easier for her after all it would make the news go down easier." _Ryuken can only imagine how heart broken Masaki will be when she finds he decided to tell her him self the news. Uknone to Ryuken a Shingami was near by and was nearing Ichigo's turned and left the Operating room with a glum look on his face. Ryuken wanted to lie to Masaki at first but it would only make her more up he counted down the hall Ichigo's soul wandered around the halls of the hospital."this is so cool i can walk thought walls." ichigo seem,ed to think that it was a cool dream but it was all to heard some one walking behind him but he dissmed it to be his imaganation.

A tall fat shingami with dark skin and a mario mustace walked behind him." ahhhhh." Ichigo shouted as the man pulled out his sword." don't ya worry i mean ya no harm." Ichigo ran down the hall but it was a dead end. Ichigo campetly forgot he could walk though wall's. The shinigami was right infront of ichigo sword in close his eyes " This is it I am going to die." Was Ichigo's last thought as the hilt of the katana hit his head. A bright light appeared and Ichigo's soul was gone and the shinigami left never to be seen again.

The police car with Officer Rurko and Masaki pulled up in front of the hospital Ryuken soon as the car was parked Masaki bolted from the passenger side and was heading straight for the hospital door (Ruriko parked near the curve so Masaki won't have to walk far) completing injuring Rurko who was calling for her." Masaki hold up." Masaki was in the hospital all ready and Ruriko let out a sigh._" She could at least wait I suppose to stall her long enough so agent 567 can make sure Ichigo dies I am so dead if the boy is alive_." Ruriko ran after Masaki hoping to hear good news ran down the really paying attention to those around only concern right now was Ichigo.

As Masaki ran down the hall she ran right into a suspicious nurse how acted like she had something to hide."Hey can you watch where you are going I have a very important phone call to make." The nurse had pale skin,Long, curly, amber hair , Purple, average-sized eyes and she was very short. "I am sorry miss..." Masaki read the nurse's name tag." Miss Erica ."Masaki smiled."Yeah well I better get going." The nurse seemed to odd for Masaki." That Nurse sure is acting strange but I am sure she has a good reason for it."Masaki thought as she ran down to where the front desk was located. " Why did Ruriko park on the east side of the bulding in stead of the front I could be with Ichigo right now."This thought seemed to bug Masaki.

Masaki was nearing at the front Desk when she saw Ryuken give some paper the the nurse at the desk. Masaki took some deep breaths to calm down and weighted for him to finish talking to the nurse."Can you file it under surgery failers." Ryuken agusted his glass and he knew Masaki was standing waighting for him to finshish." Well here goes nothing I put it to her easy I won't tell her every thing but I will not lie to her." " Of coures I do that right away" The nurse repiled."Thank you , Masaki I have something to tell you about Ichigo." he paused." Is Ichigo okay please tell me he is okay."Masaki sobed.

Ryuken hesitated in giving her a response. "I'm sorry to tell you this but Ichigo is dead." Ryuken wacthed Masaki fall to her knees and begin to cry. "He can't be dead , just can't." She sobed. "I am really sorry but it is true he is dead , we did every thing we could but there was a simple mishap during the procedure and we lost him." "I don't want to hear any more." The way Masaki shouted Surprised Ryuken and he stared at her with a look of shock. "I knew it. I should have got in the ambulance with him, if I did I would have been there for him when he died, I regret more than anything not being there for Ichigo." Masaki thought to herself as she continued to cried so hard it looked like her heart was in pain.

"Masaki I'm sorry." He felt bad seeing her cry and knowing he was the one who made her cry. "Don't be, it's my fault it's all my fault." She sobbed calming down a bit." I just can't let Masaki go on blaming herself for the rest of her life , maybe if I convince her it was just an accident and the person to blame is the one who ran Ichigo over." Ryuken thought that he should at least cheer Masaki up a little. "No it's not your fault Masaki there are some things in the world that you can't control." He was very sympathetic with her. "But I should have got in the ambulance with him,or I should have just took him home." Masaki blamed herself for Ichigo's death.

"I feel like my Heart broke into billions of little pieces,I can never forgive myself for not being here when Ichigo died, if I was here it probably whould have made the news better or worse I will never know which of the two answers is." Masaki seemed to believe that if she was here when Ichigo died then the News of his death would have been easier to handle the news. unfortunately news like that is hard to handle. "Masaki I can say with certainty that you did what you thought was best at the time,And the only one who is the real person who killed Ichigo is the one who ran him over." Masaki seem to calm down a lot when Ryuken said that. " Ryuken can't mean that can he , I did think at the time to answer the Police officers question, but I also failed as a mother for Ichigo."Masaki wiped her tears from her eye's.

"do you really mean that Ryuken are you just trying to cheer me up." Masaki still gave a small sob but she seemed to calm down entouth for Ryuken to talk to her nomaly." of course i do."He smiled but a fimary voice came for the front entrance." MASAKI are you all right."Isshin shouted followed buy karin and yuzu." mommy are you okay is onie san okay." Kairn and Yuzu asked runing to masaki._" I gusse i will have to tell it to them in a way children can understand wicht mean lieing to them but Isshin and i will tell them the truth aboout the soul society when their in high school intill then the less the know the better it would be for the both of them." _Masaki looked at isshin and smiled." i'm okay not a single srach if you can balieve it." Masaki keep calm to the best of her abillty.

"That's great news , so is Ichigo okay." Isshin seemed so happy to hear that Masaki was all right. "I am afraid our son is no longer with us." Hoping that Karin did not know what that meant. " You mean that he is " Masaki shook her head up and down for yes and also causing Karin to start to cry."That means he' dead dosen't it." Masaki shorta figured that Karin would be the one to figure it out."He can't be dead right mommy" Karin started to cry. "Onii san dead I want Onii san." Yuzu also cried. Masaki looked at the twins with a kind caring look." Don't worry Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo an angel in heaven now." Masaki smiled as Karin and Yuzu wiped the tears form their eyes."Do you really think Onii san is in heaven?" Yuzu sniffed still drying her tears.

"Of course I do, now how bout we go home and have fried rice for dinner." Masaki turned towards Isshin and gave him a kind look. "That was easier than I thought it would be, but I bet they will forget Ichigo died and cry about how he is not in his room tomorrow morning." Masaki and Isshin did not need to say a single word to one another as they began to walk out of the hospital to deal with the news at home. Masaki took Yuzu's hand while Isshin took Karin's hand. "Mommy tomorrow can we have somethig other than fired rice for dinner." Karin was tired of having the same thing for dinner everyday." We'll have Okonomiyaki ( Japanese pancake) for breakfast." Karin smiled at her mother. "Okay it sounds yummy." Karin was excited cause they won't be having rice for breakfast.


	4. sorrows of ones heart

**ME: all right montage chapter release time .**

**Ichigo: what do you mean buy that?**

**me: nothin for you to be conserded about**

**I do not own bleach or don't stop me now by queen.**

**I own nothing.**

**3- Sorrows of the heart**

* * *

**"Tonight i gonna have me self a real good time , i feel alive,alive,alive"**

* * *

None of them spoke since the left hospital and the awkward silence was bugging Isshin." _I should say something the fact none of us had said anything is kind of weird but at least it gives me a chance to process everything that happened today_." Isshin knew he should wait a day or two to talk to Masaki about what happened. That should at least give her time to at least a tinny bit used to the fact Ichigo is dead. "It will take a long time to get used to the fact he is gone that's for sure." It was dark when the Kurosaki family got home. "Masaki I will make dinner tonight how about you spend time with the girls." He was trying to act like nothing was wrong but there was still a feeling of dread and regret in the air.

"Okay." Masaki sounded sad and very depressed. _"This is all my fault it's all my fault and I know it."_ Masaki blamed herself over and over. "Mommy is something the matter?" Yuzu noticed how sad her mother looked. "No everything is fine how about we watch some cartoons." Masaki smiled that way she won't worry Yuzu. _"I am terrible why do I lie to her she is so young and innocent, I am terrible as a mother I do not want to lie to her but I have to protect her and Karin."_ Masaki watched a few minutes of the Looney tunes before Isshin called her from the Kitchen." Masaki can you put the plates on the table." Isshin asked trying to give Masaki something to do to keep her mind of Ichigo. "Maybe I can help her at least be there for Masaki after all I miss Ichigo too." He was only worried about what was to come in the near future.

Masaki got up. "Mommy stay here and watch cartoons with me." Yuzu whined. "It's time for dinner. We will watch cartoons togeter tomorrow okay." Masaki knew that Yuzu was probably tired and hungry. It has been a long day for them all. "Okay." Yuzu watched her mother go in the kitchen. Isshin was cooking the rice when he heard glass hit the turned around and saw Masaki droped the plates and there was glass all over the floor."Masaki are you okay?" Isshin looked at her with some concern. "I'm okay I'll get the broom." Masaki left the kitchen and came back with the broom and dust pan. _"I can't even do the simplest of things."_ Masaki seemed to put her self down.

Masaki finshed sweping the floor and set the table." Karin , Yuzu dinner." She yelled for them. " Comeing" They both shouted. "Nnnnnnnnwwwaaa" Karin was making a weird sound." Karin what are you doing." Masaki wacthed Karin in the room with her arm sticking out. "I'm pertending I'm a airplane mommy, nnnwwnnwww." Kairn circled the table. "Well then my little airplane you better lans to refuel." Masaki decided to play along. "Okay." Karin sat next to Yuzu at the table.

"What does my little airplane want for a drink?" Masaki asked still playing with Karin. "Juice please." Karin shouted back. "Yuzu?" Masaki turned toward's Yuzu. "I will have a glass of water please." "Okay one juice and a glass of water coming right up." Masaki smiled. She went in the Kitchen and poured a glass of fruit punch for Karin and water for Yuzu. "Here you two go." Masaki sat next to Isshin and they ate dinner together."Mommy I drew a picture for you." Yuzu handed Masaki the drawing. "It very pretty I will put it on the fridge after dinner." The drawing was just a bunch of sccribbles but Masaki like to see Yuzu and Karin smile.

"After dinner the two of you are to go to bed." Masaki knew it was way past their bed time. "Awww can't we stay up a little while." Karin whinned. "YOU heard your mother! To bed with the both of you."Isshin repeated what Masaki said. "I'm not tired." Yuzu pouted."now Karin you should go to bed. Mommy is very tired so you and Yuzu should go to bed." Masaki smiled at her. "Okay."Masaki tucked Karin and Yuzu in bed.

" Mommy can You read us a bedtime story?"Karin asked. "No not tonight maybe tomorow." Masaki answered. "Sleep tight don't let the bed bug bite." Masaki turned off the light in the girls room and shut the door. "Did the girls take a bath yet." Masaki asked Isshie."Right before i got a phone call saying that you and Ichigo where in the hospital." Isshin did not want to bring Ichigo up cause he figgured that Masaki was still upset."That's good, anything else happen today?"She asked."No not much , but the Kamon boy broke his arm."Isshin told her. "Well how bad was it." Masaki and Isshin walked to their room while talking. "Not to bad but he has to wear a cast for a week."I sshin paused. "Now is the time to ask her about what happened today."He thought.

"Masaki can you tell me what happed." He asked as they opened their room door. "I do not want to talk about it." Was Masaki's only reponse as she got changed into her pajama's."Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Isshin asked. "I'm sure." Masaki got under the covers and tried to go to sleep." I guess it is too soon I will try again tomorow." Isshin thought as he and Masaki drifed into sleep. As Masaki sleep she tossed ad turned as if she was in the middle of a bad dream.

Masaki's dream POV

Masaki was walking in what seemed to be Ichigo's room when he was a baby. She walked over to the crib and instead of baby Ichigo there was a skeleton. "Aaahhhhh." Masaki screamed and ran down a long dark hall way where she was ment by a bloody Ichigo."Mommy why did I die." Masaki took a step back but was trapped by a wall that came out of nowhere. "I really don't know." she answered. What sounded like moning Children came around the corner Masaki was being crashed by what looked like dead childern."Leave me alone!" She shouted at them.

"Mommy it is all your fault? Why did i die mommy?"Masaki turned around and saw Ichigo. "It was a accident." Masaki backed against a wall where some boney arms grabbed here."MASAKI ,MASAKI,Masaki!" the vocies shouted pulling her towards a mouth in the ground "Masaki Masaki Masaki." "Ahhhhhhh" She woke up next to Isshin who seemed concerned. "Masaki are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine it was just a bad dream." Masaki smiled. "Are you sure it sounded pretty bad." "I'm going to be fine go back sleep." "All right but if there is something bothering you , you can talk to me." "I am fine Isshin now go back to bed." Masaki did not want to worry Isshin." Allright then I talk with you in the morning, good night." He yawned and fell back asleep. "I can't tell him about it it would just worry him besides it was only a dream." Masaki did not sleep the rest of the night.


	5. A ticket to nowhere

**I own nothing**

"Where am I , I want my mommy." Ichigo wined as he walked through the outskirts of district 3. Ichigo was lost and hungry and wanted his mother. He did not know that his mother was in another world and he will not see her again for a while. Ichigo was walking in an empty street in the middle of the night alone and wished he had some one to talk to, or at least a place to sleep. He walked down a dark alleyway and found a place to sleep. A door to one of the houses was open and Ichigo walked. "Hello" The house seemed empty. He found a mat on the floor and cried himself to sleep. Ichigo dreamed of being in a flat terrain shattered with various stones. Ichigo could see a small body of water on the horizon. Ichigo walked through the landscape pretending he was an explorer in an unexplored area. He found a tree with tiny lacy leaves and pastel green six-petaled flowers.

After fully examining the tree he decided that he never seen anything like it."I have discovered a new species of tree and shall call it for such purposes the go getter cause it sounds funny." Ichigo gave the tree a name and walked on ward. As he walked he found out that the small body of water was a small like made of was bored and decided to go somewhere else that is when a giant egg came out of nowhere and exploded and he woke up.

"What was that about?" Ichigo scratched his head and got up from the little mat. He fixed the blanket and the mat and headed for the door. The house had a wall paper with lilies on it and the floor boards were made of oka wood. "I think I broke into someone's house." Ichigo decided to explore the house to see if any one lived there. He walked around but there was not a single soul to be found. "Huh no one lives here so I guess I did not brake into someones house after all , I'm glad I did not want to be a burden of the people who lived here so it is good that the house has no one in it."Ichigo left the seemingly empty house in the early dawn. Ichigo never checked the rooms he only checked the hallways so there where people living there he just did not look hard enough for them.

Ichigo left as quite as possible and walked around the streets which stated was to be filled with people. Merchant's yelled sale's price's for the store and it was so crowded and busy Ichigo all ready got lost in the huge saw some kid's steel for one for the merchant's and the merchant chased after them but never caught them."those darn kid's i will get them yet, hello Rie how can I help you.' the shop keeper addressed a 21-year-old woman with pale skin ,mid-length, wavy, dull blond hair in a braid, and dusty turquoise, small eye' woman was a little short built somewhat smiled and said" If does not bother you can i have some watermelon and two bag's of rice."Rie asked modestly.

"Of course you can that will be 30 ken please." He smiled. Ichigo wished he had some money to by some food. His stomach growled and he does not remember the last time he ate. "Are you sure that is the right amount."Rie wanted to steal her bag of coins and get some food but he knew that was wrong. "Stealing is wrong even if I'm starving." He thought."I"m sure besides you're the most prettiest girl I have ever seen." The merchant caught Ichigo's attention by saying that. "He must like her."Ichigo listened to what they where saying. It's not like he had any where to he placed himself some where were he could hear the conversation."That is sweet but I insist on paying the full amount." Rie was a honest girl who did not like to be give special treatment.

Ichigo thought in the crowded street a little and the woman seemed to remind him of some one. She seemed like a mother sort of at least she reminded him of what a mother is like. No matter how hard he tried he could not remember his mother. "Why can't I remember my mother." Ichigo's thoughts seemed sad and questioning his own memories. "Of course but I only want 70 ken no more." The old shop owner was too obessed that he liked her even a little kid like Ichigo could see that. "Okay if you insist." She gave him 170 ken and took the watermelon and two bag's of rice. "Let me carry that." Ichigo took one of the too bags of rice. "How sweet of you if that what you want but I will give you a treat for helping me out." Rie smiled as she wacthed Ichigo carry the bag. "Okay" Ichigo smiled back at her. "I wonder if she is my mother I hope so if notI hope my mother is as kind as she is." He fallowed Rie around hopeing that she might help him remember his mother. If that was even possible to do.


	6. Decayed Embers

**I own nothing**

**the final ****farewell**

* * *

Masaki got dressed in black and was helping Yuzu put on her day was especially sad for the Kurosaki family cause it was the day of Ichigo's was a rainy muggy day and the mood was sad and empty throw out the house."Now Karin if you start to cry please remember that Ichigo is in a better place now." Masaki's voice was filled with sorrow as you would suspect of a grieving mother. "I don't understand why he had to die." Karin wondered while trying not to cry. "Now you have to be brave for Yuzu cause you have to look out for her okay." Masaki tried to smile but it was too hard. There was a knock on the door and Urahara came to visit the grieving family.

"Oh Urahara it nice to see come in." "I don't mean to bother you but could I talk to Isshin at my shop after you go to the funeral it really important." "Of course I will tell him when we leave is there any thing else?""No not really I'm sorry for your loss." "Don't be it is my fault anyway." Masaki said as Urahara left. "I wonder what that was about what could be so important that he would come here today of all days, oh well I better tell Isshin that Urahara wanted to speak to him."

"Masaki who was at the door?" Isshin asked wearing a black tee shirt with blue jeans. "Oh just Urahara he said he would like to speak to you at his shop after Ichigo's funeral." Masaki wondered if Isshin knew something and was not telling her. "Okay but only after the funeral, if that all right with you." "I really don't want to leave her alone especially after the funeral she can barely take Ichigo's death as is so I better see Urahara tomorrow, so I can be here for Masaki." Isshin did not know what Urahara wanted to talk about ,but what ever it is it could wight for tomorrow. It could not be that important any way.


End file.
